


Making Up For Lost Time

by vigilant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: A Lot of Useless Rambling, Anal Sex, Desperation, Established Relationship, I'm Terrible at Flynn Outside of the Sex Parts, M/M, Mild Injuries/Bleeding, My First AO3 Post, Shitty Asf Summary It's Sin What More Do You Want, i fucking forgot repede existed, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilant/pseuds/vigilant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months and months of being apart does things to you.</p><p>Not that making up for lost time isn't worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic here on AO3, but I've been writing for years. I'm just lazy as hell.
> 
> this is probably out of character but it's sinful so that should make up for it. It's been years since I've played Vesperia but I still love it 100%. Spoilers, since this is endgame, so watch out. Review if you like!
> 
> So, I wrote the top stuff before I actually finished writing. I do ramble a lot in my works, so I'm sorry if the 'plot'tish stuff and the porn stuff is rushed and gross. I had like 2 people proofread this just to make sure, but hey, who knows. I'll get better with time, I'm sure.

Once Yuri really thought about it, he couldn’t help but realize just how quickly time was moving by.

 

After the destruction of the Adephagos, the disappearance of Duke and the blastia, and the passing wave of frustration that came with change all-around, the new guild composed of a short, pompadour-sporting kid, a lean and disturbingly violent Krityan woman, and a laid-back swordsman - well, his dagger-wielding dog, too - was put right to work. Defending Heliord and the other smaller and more defenseless towns from monsters, escorting the Fortune’s Market shipments that went from town to town, locating missing persons...the up-and-coming trio were pretty busy, if the taller and probably still less intelligent co-founder did say so himself. It had been nice to get a visit from an all-too-familiar old man every once in a while, too, excusing his visit as one to see Judith and drop more of his shitty pickup lines on her, but all three of them - hell, the old man knew it too - knew better than to not know he was checking up on them all. Ever since Baction and Heracles, he’d been like that. Sure, at first, when everyone had traveled together, Raven hadn’t changed a whole lot and kept to his perverted old self, but after the group had split up and Rita went back to Halure(where the other mages of Aspio had been forced to move) and Estelle to the castle in Zaphias, Raven had become a lot closer to them all. Sure, he wasn’t able to make frequent trips out to see the angry little mage or the innocent princess, but he did swing by Brave Vesperia’s (shitty) little establishment in Dahngrest every chance he got. While Judith and Yuri weren’t all that excited every time he came around - by now, it was routine, anyway - both of them knew that Karol absolutely adored it, since he was the one to develop the strongest bond with Raven. Whereas Yuri filled in the role of ‘big brother’, the older man really took on that parental gap that the boy was missing from his life. Addressing that only ever brought forth another facade of grumbling and pushing aside the idea, of course, but Yuri knew the old man better than he honestly thought he did. He liked the kid just as much, which was probably why he spent so much time with him in the first place.

 

None of that was really at the forefront of his mind anymore, though; no, not when he was finally given a break from it all, even if for a couple of days before he had to be back in Dahngrest for the next escort job with Judy and Repede. Regardless, Yuri was content with the fact that he was finally able to return to Aurnion. A large part of him longed to return to Zaphias first, spend some time in that old inn room of his that he’d lived in for years after he’d left Flynn and the knights behind, but he knew better than to go and soak in old memories before anything else. He wasn’t getting  _ that  _ old; twenty two was still pretty young in his opinion, anyway. Aside from that, he’d been working hard, and he wasn’t naive enough to think that Hanks wouldn’t put him right to work if he came home, the old bastard. Not that Yuri would really complain; work was all he ever came home to do anymore, since there was never any use in laying around for too long. Still, as much as the idea of going around and helping out for a bit was tempting, he wasn’t too keen on the idea of wearing himself out. He’d been working nonstop for months, and he decided it was high time he enjoyed the scant moments he had off before he was thrown right back into the thick of things. Not that the people of Aurnion wouldn’t decide to put him to some work if he was looking too comfortable too soon, but hey, if it happened, it happened.

 

His sword twirled and dangled lazily from where it was hanging by the thick fabric tied around the sheath, connected to the upper length of it that the young man had grasped in his hand firmly, securely as he walked, thumping gently against his thigh every so often because of how laid-back his pace was. It was almost a little maddening, really, to think that he would be able to walk so calmly when things were still so fucked up in the world. Monsters were prowling about, people were resorting to petty banditry and murder because of their desperation for money to afford mercenaries, and tensions between the Empire and the Union were still high and present despite how hard each side worked to keep them lowered, and keep a friendly cooperative system going in order to protect the people of each political standpoint. Not that the Union really had much political thought, which was moreso why Yuri had joined the guild life in the first place. He’d never really been too hot on things that could corrupt a single person should they gain too much power over it, anyway; at least with a sword, one could be out-fought and their ego could be flattened safely. In the world of politics, there was little room for crippling or easing up the level of power an individual got. Once they had their power, there was no taking it away; Ragou had been the key example of that.  _ Not that I should care about that anymore, considering he’s dead. _ No, now he didn’t have to worry about anything like that. Not with Flynn at the head of the knights--but even if he did, he wouldn’t hesitate to act. He hadn’t lost his nerve in the mix of it all, so he certainly wouldn’t tuck his tail between his legs to strike again if Flynn couldn’t handle things on his own. And if Flynn himself ended up being the one with power stuck in his head...well, they’d already discussed and crossed that bridge. He wouldn’t let his emotions get in the way of what Flynn had already expected of him.

 

Not that having such dark thoughts while he entered a bright and upbeat down was very appropriate, but he’d get past that. A few waves were thrown his way from old friends that made the move from Zaphias to Aurnion while the blastia had still been present, and in return the long-haired guildsman tossed up his own hand; it was good to see that things were still functioning well, anyway. Of course, he hadn’t come to Aurnion just to sightsee; as much of a relief as it was to see that many of the buildings, if not all, had been completed, and people were living in the little cottages and cabins plentifully, Yuri was coming for one particular reason above the rest--and that reason was mid-stretch as he walked out of the nearby temporary encampments - honestly, why didn’t they just build something there instead of those damned tents if Flynn was still keeping his knights in Aurnion, of all places? - and politely addressed the familiar cat-faced girl exiting alongside him, her face bright with an exuberant look that almost entirely contrasted her usual twisted, stiff expression everywhere else. Almost like one of the girls that Yuri and Flynn would see in the Lower Quarter as kids, acting as bubbly and excitable as they could to the boy they liked (though, usually if it wasn’t some random boy from the Public Quarter, it was Flynn getting the attention) so he would pay more attention to them over the others. It was a little amusing, thinking of it that way, even if she was his almost-murderer and almost-rival, but the latter case would have required Flynn to give her even the slightest of thought outside of work. Too bad.

 

His thoughts had enraptured him enough to prevent him from seeing Flynn until he was right before him, Cat Face gone from his side and leaving him to offer one of those bright, pure smiles that almost mimicked the sunlight and made Yuri’s stomach twist like he was going to throw up, because  _ fuck _ , those sorts of thoughts were repulsively cheesy, and far from his style. 

 

“I thought you weren’t coming until next week,” the young commandant remarked before Yuri could say anything, sparking off a conversation while he began to walk toward the center of town where the large blastia-turned-decoration sat proudly. Well. Conversation may have been a strong word. Yuri snorted in response, leaning back against the stone with crossed arms as he took in the peaceful setting for once, shrugging idly.

 

“Boss gave me some early time off before our next assignment. I’ve got a couple of days before I have to head back. I was thinking of dropping by Zaphias before then, too, so who knows how long I’ll stay here.” His eyes shifted briefly, and he tipped his head and observed as Flynn’s fingers drummed softly against the rim of the construction, almost as though he were thinking about something.

 

“I see. That means you’re not going to be staying here for very long,” the blond mused, as though he were creating a mental map of Yuri’s plans and intent. Not that it wasn’t obvious; even one overhearing could probably hear the obnoxious signals he was letting off. “Let’s go for a walk. I need to stretch my legs.” Yuri let a grin stretch across his face at the suggestion, and he pushed himself to stand up.

  
“Sounds good to me.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, months of being apart was a bit too long for them both; as soon as Aurnion was out of sight, the calm pace of footsteps turned into fumbling and shuffling as the two met, Flynn’s lips smashing against Yuri’s while the latter’s back found a tree, his slender hands grasping the loose collar of the commandant’s casual clothing to keep him close while they kept their suffocating contact, lips parting for short moments only to take in small breaths before they were melting against each other again, heat flushing each other as the blond pressed closer. The ribbon of Yuri’s sword slipped from his hands and thumped to the ground as his hands slid up Flynn’s tunic from the back, sliding across warm skin with minimal scars scattered about because of the sheer amount of protection he wore when in battle. The distraction of savoring how Flynn’s muscles felt rippling under his touch made Yuri’s lips falter, and as a result the blond pulled back before he nuzzled down into his neck and  _ bit _ , making the smaller-built of the two jerk and grip Flynn’s back with the pads of his fingers sharply, his back arching off of the tree while his head butted gently back against it. His gray eyes fluttered briefly with the intermingled pleasure and stinging sensations before he caught sight of something racing down the trunk toward them, and he reflexively pushed Flynn off before grabbing his sword by the hilt, throwing the sheath from the blade and ignoring the annoyed bark of his name that came from his lover before he realized that there were monsters coming down and he scrambled to grab his own sword to be able to assist instead.

Before Yuri could even get a very good look at the monsters, one of them sprang on him, and he felt claws slicing into his skin easily, an angry squawk telling him that it was an avian-type of creature. Not that it mattered, though; it was a monster, regardless, and one that was in the middle of interrupting something. The young vigilante couldn’t even spare his lover a glance as two of the airborne creatures flew at him, screeches ringing loudly in his ears and stunning him long enough for one to smash into him and send him tumbling backwards into the brush surrounding the areas, thorns and other far from smooth-edged foliage digging into and scratching at his skin with a slight hiss escaping him; certainly not the worst pain he’d felt before, but it was still a stinging sensation. He didn’t let that deter him, though, and in a moment of fumbling for his sword - where and when had it even slipped from his hand again? - through the brush he grabbed onto the flailing talons of the bird-like monster tightly, the pain that it brought at the back of his mind as he used all of his force to swing it into the trunk of a tree near him and stun it long enough for him to release it and  _ really _ grab the blade that time around, whipping around and easily putting the monster down with a sharp slash and a spray of off-colored blood on the forest floor. 

He barely had time to breathe before another was on him, talons tangling in his hair and pulling every which way while he struggled to whip around, reaching back and clawing blindly with his fingers and pulling feathers, letting them fly about while he distantly heard Flynn’s voice near him calling his name in alarm, and then there was another screech and the incessant pain in his scalp ended as the writhing creature was pulled off of him and thrown down, the sound of flesh splitting following soon after. His scalp ached, but it was better than being actually scalped, surely. Good thing they'd decided to bring their weapons.

Just as quickly, they were at peace again. Yuri was the more scraped up one of the two, his body stinging with blood trickling every which way around his body while he panted to catch his breath, dropping his sword and closing his eyes while he hunched over and rested his hands on his knees. For a few short moments, they were quiet, simply taking in the reprieve before Yuri straightened up and turned toward Flynn, not really bothering to check himself out yet; instead, his gray depths searched the blond and found little to nothing serious on his end, though adrenaline was still pumping through his veins like he was expecting more monsters to come flying out at them at any moment. By the time his eyes lifted to Flynn’s face, the young commandant had finished his own inspection of Yuri, and icy blue met slate gray as Flynn’s own sword was dropped to the ground with a heavy thump.

Then, bodies were pressing together and heads were butting, lips finding each other in a frantic way that only distance and time apart could bring as they both sprang for each other, pulling at clothing and ignoring the protests of their own minor injuries. In a flash, Yuri was on his back on the ground with his shirt and boots off and forgotten somewhere with their weapons and Flynn was pulling at the longer-haired male’s pants impatiently, letting them ungraciously stretch more than they should have as he yanked by the calves’ fabric and met his victory of getting them off (paired with a glare from Yuri, because those were his only good pair left, god damn it) not long after. His boxers came off far easier, thankfully, and before he could even really react to the somewhat cool air hitting his bare skin, Flynn was slipping one of the emergency gels out of his back pocket and splitting it open to smooth and spread it across his fingers rather than use it for its intended purpose--not that Yuri minded in the least. One hand grabbed the firm, smooth skin of his left thigh and pushed it to part from the right and then a finger was pressing against his asshole, teasing and tracing just long enough to make the raven-haired male start to squirm before it pressed and glided in with ease. Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut while Flynn worked his fingers inside of him one by one, stretching and scissoring in a way that was all but impatient and likely enough to make it hurt had it not been a lemon gel spread across those fingers. Thankfully, all that he could feel was sweet, sweet pressure and a delightful tingling sensation as the blond dutifully worked, managing a third in and splaying them before his hand jerked and his middle finger jammed right into Yuri’s prostate, making him writhe and curl his toes in response. 

“Fuck,” he spat, “hurry the hell up already.” All he got in response was a smug look as the blond retracted his fingers, unfastening his tunic while he shifted to fit between Yuri’s legs at an impossibly slow rate--and oh, that fucking did it. Flynn was done being in charge.

  
All it took was a firm snap of his legs shut around Flynn’s waist and a sharp roll of his hips to turn the tables successfully and land the blond flat on his back with a loud thump against the grass and a huff of breath from him. A look of protest crossed his face before the sight of Yuri’s pale, smooth and yet far more scarred body above his overtook his stubbornness, and he let the other man pull down his pants to some unestimated portion of his legs alongside his boxers - just enough to get his cock free, of course, because Yuri lacked the patience to even fully explore his lover’s body at the moment - so his cock hit the cool afternoon air and he shivered in response, although the feeling didn’t last long. Before the blond could really register what was going on, Yuri had grabbed the base of his cock and was shifting to spread his legs again and brace his knees on either side of Flynn’s hips while he leaned forward, stroking for a brief moment to assure that he was hard enough to get started and then  lining his head up at his entrance, shifting with a slow, uneven pace of breathing and slowly starting to descend, his gray eyes squinting just slightly from the intensity of the stretch. His breathing halted to a nigh minimal amount while the curve of the head slid past that tight, tight ring of muscle and the rest of Flynn’s pulsing length glided in smoothly, their hips flatly and completely meeting with a gentle slap that left both of them shuddering, fumbling briefly along each others’ skins for some sort of leverage to help process on one end how  _ tight  _ and the other how  _ full  _ the sensations were.

And then, that adrenaline-rush of fervor was back. 

Yuri was rocking viciously in Flynn’s lap more than anything else, hardly letting even an inch of cock leave his ass while his lover’s hands aggressively roamed his thighs, smoothing over skin with shaking fingers in an aimless manner before they settled to cup the raven-haired man’s ass tightly, gripping the firm flesh and spreading his ass cheeks while he rocked right up, his hips jerking erratically up into Yuri’s slender form while nothing but helpless panting filled the air, both too overtaken with pleasure and longing and desperation to make any sort of noises for the moment; no, instead, they were content to let the sounds of their frantic sex fill their ears like static noise, focused on nothing but one another while they rocked in tandem. Yuri planted his hands on either side of Flynn’s chest as one of his knees slipped in his quick movements and abruptly changed the angle and flow, leaving only the blond to continue holding tightly to Yuri’s ass and fucking him from below, his blue eyes screwed shut with his heels digging into the grass, head pushed into the dirt as though his neck were arching from the sheer force he was putting into each slap of his hips. Almost immediately, Yuri choked out a strained moan as that spot was once again crested, shuddering and gripping Flynn’s half-open tunic with white-knuckled fingers with his head pressed against his collar bone, cursing and clamping a hand around his own cock as the sensation built and his vision swam behind shut eyelids, small bursts of shapeless esctasy forming in the blackness and his mind blurred and chanted while his orgasm built and approached with each scrape of Flynn’s cock against that damned spot in an endless mantra of  _ there, there, there--  _

Then, his back was hitting the grass again and that pleasure was gone as Flynn pulled out, pinning his wrist to the ground and leaving Yuri to blink open his eyes, his vision fuzzy from just how fucking  _ close  _ he’d been--and, reflexively, the young vigilante snapped, “What the fuck, Flynn?!” Warm breath washed over his face in a somewhat sobering way as Flynn’s head lifted from where it had rested on his chest briefly, his blue eyes glimmering intensely while his grip tightened on the wrist pinned to the ground beside his head. It was enough, at the least, to make Yuri’s arousal stiffen up inexplicably, and he was again found breathless as the blond lined his cock up again and entered in a slow, smooth push, bottoming out with a sharp thrust that made the longer-haired of the two jerk and squirm desperately. Fuck, he was so close. “C-c’mon, this isn’t fair,” he hissed raggedly, flexing his fingers and pulling. “Damn it-” He couldn’t help but shudder as Flynn’s teeth grazed at his ear, a smirk undoubtedly on the blond fucker’s face while his hips worked slowly, enough to keep them both pleased, but still not enough at the same time--and it wasn’t like Yuri could come without jerking himself off at the same time, anyway. Right?

“If you want to come, you’re doing it without touching yourself.” Yuri couldn’t even react before Flynn was thrusting, fucking him into the ground and  _ drilling _ at just the right angle to make him curse with a clear break in his voice while he squirmed and struggled desperately to pull free from where he was pinned. Fuck, this wasn’t fair-- Flynn’s head butted against his own with a husky groan finally spilling from the blond, and then lips were roaming Yuri’s neck and a tongue followed, dragging roughly along one of the deeper scratches to pull a reaction that rendered Yuri mindless enough to forget the idea of using his  _ un _ pinned hand to finish himself off and instead use it to grab tufts of blond hair while his back arched. His legs were tightly hugging Flynn’s hips and the balls of his feet dug deep into the blond’s lower back as his left hip was grabbed and fingers sank into the warm skin, the tremors in Flynn’s posture clearly advertising how close he was--and, of course, Yuri was still treading on that same line, wracked with desperate twists of his body while the feeling built and built and built, creating a need frantic enough to make the slender man start uncharacteristically pleading in babbling cries and gasps, struggling and shuddering and  _ there, there,  _ **_there--_ **

And then he was coming hard enough to make his vision cease altogether for a moment as his eyes rolled back with a strangled cry of Flynn’s name, fingers curling tightly and body shaking, tightening, convulsing while his lover continued to thrust and chase his own orgasm--until it hit him as well with a stuttered curse, and the warmth of his release spread inside of Yuri like he’d plunged into a warm lakebed that sucked his energy out of him and exhausted him, until he was falling slack against the ground and his eyes fluttered shut again, breaths pulled from his chest in heavy, deep strides. It took him a long moment to finally open his eyes again and  _ see _ something, barely realizing Flynn had pulled out until he saw the blond fixing his pants and gathering Yuri’s clothing up for him with a sluggish speed. Puffing out a breath, the guildsman pushed himself to sit up, grimacing at the sensation it brought and finally taking notice of his sensitivity as his legs felt numb with each movement, almost like he’d been struck by some sort of lightning-based arte or spell.

While he tugged his clothes back on as Flynn offered them to him, he gave the blond a rather curious look, brow quirked as he adjusted the cuffs of his jacket after closing it up. “How the hell did you know to do that?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair smoothly to rid it of any tangles he’d gotten previously from the combined activities. Flynn’s response was, unexpectedly, a somewhat guilty one.   
“..well...I didn’t.” His expression blossomed into a grin, almost like Yuri was rubbing off on him. “I just wanted to know if it was possible to. You know, -”

“Yeah, no, I know,” Yuri snorted, brow quirked with disbelief. “What if it hadn’t worked, you dumbass? Don’t you think that’s a little cruel?”

“It’s not like you wouldn’t have liked it anyway. You’re a bit of a masochist, if you ask me.” Flynn’s eyes closed and he adjusted his collar, pushing himself to sit beside Yuri and relax for a moment as the latter rolled his eyes and muttered, “Yeah, well, I didn’t ask you.” He knew he was just being a stubborn ass, of course, but it wasn’t like admitting it was in his nature. 

Out of the blue, Flynn glanced up at Yuri again, offering him one of those soft, stomach-churning smiles again. “I missed you, Yuri. It’s good to see you again.” 

There was silence that followed, almost like there was a tacit exchange between the two that spoke volumes about how Yuri reciprocated that feeling just the same, how he’d longed for months to see his bright blue eyes and handsome face again and kiss him, indulge in spending even the slightest amount of time again, how he felt beneath the snarky shitstain of a facade he portrayed to the outside world.

And for a moment, Flynn’s expression softened as they looked at each other, like he really understood.

  
Then, the moment was broken, and things were back to normal.

  
“Fascinating. You’re gonna have to carry me back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I feel like I rushed it hardcore at the end, but I'm really bad at fluff when I'm writing alone. Shoot me tbh.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
